


Butterflies in your stomach

by Infinite_Dimension



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, Feels, Fluff, Genji waiting, Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Dimension/pseuds/Infinite_Dimension
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genji waits for his master to return.<br/>" Why is he so late? "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterflies in your stomach

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing something about Genji and Zenyatta!  
> I tried to capture their relationship as good as possible!  
>  
> 
> //It's possible some things aren't grammatically correct because English is not my native language.
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/irukaicarus

It was around ten am, the birds are chirping and the sun is shining. It was a very peaceful start of the day. Genji is meditating alone. It has been thirty three days since his Master left the cyborg alone in their "home". Genji moved to their monastery in Nepal with Zenyatta as his mentor almost three years ago. A lot has changed in that time. The young Shimada accepted his new body and grew pretty close to his mentor. **"...."** The meditation was the same as always. Taking his usually position and closing his eyes. A meditation position called the Lotus. He always chooses this position, it is the best way to clear his mind. 

\-------------------------------

After a while, the ninja feels something weird, he quickly opens his eyes and stands up. **"..?!"** The cyborg climbs on a small wall and looks into the distance. He has the feeling his sensei will come home soon. The ninja waits, still standing on the wall. The night came and the full moon and stars appear. **"Would he also see them? "** The ninja asks himself while looking at the sky. It was a sky full of stars and Genji sat down on the wall, almost falling asleep. **"U-uh..."** He didn't know the time but guessing it was around midnight. He was awake for a long time and couldn't hold it anymore. He falls asleep while still being on that spot, having a dream that his mentor came home and he was wounded, losing a lot of oil and leaving a track behind him of the black "blood". The monk fell in the cyborgs arms and was very weak, letting out only a few moan. 

In less than a second Genji wakes up and looks around a bit in a panic. _" Was it just a dream or... It felt so real...."_ He looks at the sky. It was already midday, the ninja becomes worried about his beloved master. In the time Zenyatta left , the cyborg didn't had any contact with him. The young student looks at the ground, he saw a little butterfly dancing in the wind. It made him think about his sensei. He never thought about the fact something bad could happen with him. _" It's so long... Did something happen? Maybe he is hurt by some humans or other omnics...."_

The relationship between the two is very strong, stronger then a teacher and a pupil normally had. The pupil never told Zenyatta that he had such strong feelings for his master. The ninja saw the butterfly flitting away in the sky. **" Hello Genji..."** The cyborg looked up in the direction of the sound, stood up very fast and was relieved . He was relieved and happy at the same time when he saw his master hovering. **" Sorry it too so long... My path had changed his direction. "** Genji was so happy to see his master after all those days, he wanted to give him a hug but didn't want to do something awkward. **" Sensei.... "** The youngster came closer . The monk could hear at Genji's voice that he missed him. Zenyatta puts his hand on the shoulder of the ninja. **" I missed you too, my student. More then you think. I hope you will find the time to forgive me for leaving you for such a long time..."** The ninja was very happy to hear that and nodded once. 

\-------------------------------

The two walk together inside the serene building. They talked a bit while putting his belonging, that he took with him, on his place. Genji knows the two will start meditating again but he took all his courage together. **" Sensei... Before we start ... I need to tell you something... something I had to tell you much earlier."** Zenyatta could hear at the voice of the ninja he was not sure how to say it. **" I already know what you want to say. We are always in harmony, I know the feelings you have for me. It was just a matter of time before you had the courage to say it."** Zenyatta took his hand and said in a kind voice: **" We have a destiny together."**  
The cyborg was so happy that he couldn't help himself but cuddle his teacher.


End file.
